The Greatest View
by LeaDepp
Summary: Hermione breaks up with her boyfriend. Harry's concerned. Guards are down and things happen.


Title: The Greatest View  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. He and all his characters belong to JK Rowling. Except for Andrew, he's mine.  
  
Authors Note: This is a standalone and I plan on letting it stay that way. A piece of pure fluff. Please read and review.  
  
Summary: Hermione breaks up with her boyfriend and Harry's concerned. Guards are down and things happen.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
I sat in the common room trying to immerse myself in my homework but that really wasn't going to work tonight was it. Not with someone continuously watching me. I look up and my eyes lock with a pair of big green eyes full of concern.  
  
"Harry, I'm fine," I try to tell him assertively.  
  
He just shakes his head at me, looking absolutely adorable with that worried look on his face, wearing his Quidditch robes. He opens his mouth and I know he's going to ask me if I'm sure.  
  
"I'm sure. Now if you would just let me finish this I'd be more than sure. 'Kay?"  
  
Harry nods but shots me another worried look before going over to join the party with Ron. He doesn't believe me but he knows that he won't get anything out of me until I'm ready. It's his fault anyway.  
  
Okay, that was harsh. It wasn't exactly anyone's fault, it just, well, happened. I could point the blame finger all I wanted but that still wouldn't do a thing. It wasn't like he set out and said "I'm going to ruin Hermione's chance at a relationship". He did the opposite in fact, he encouraged, he let me ask those really awkward questions, and he listened on more than one occasion to my 'Men!' rants. Harry had even toned down his "you hurt her and I'll kill you" speech. Still everything ended in one huge mess.  
  
A huge mess, which granted I should have seen coming. It's not like it hasn't happened before. Okay maybe I should start at the beginning and stop confusing the hell out of myself.  
  
I remember it was at the beginning of this year, our seventh and final year to be exact. Life was good. I had made Head Girl. Yeah like that was unexpected. Harry was run off his feet with his new duties as Quidditch captain, Voldemort and then trying to juggle a rather active social life. Ron was focusing more on the active social life, helping Harry and everyone with Voldemort when possible and then of course just running around and being Ron. Me, well I was happy with my new position and studies and took it on with relish often causing Harry to force me to take a break. We were finding even more time to hang out as what half of Hogwarts had dubbed as the 'Trio'. It was as if we had all realised this year was going to be our last year to hang out like we did.  
  
Anyway I'm getting off track. In short we were happy. Then it happened on our first trip down to Hogsmede for the year. I was enjoying some quality time with my boys when we literally ran into Andrew. After some profuse apologies and a lot of teasing from Harry and Ron, Andrew had asked me on a date.  
  
We were all shocked. Right there with Harry and Ron standing next to me. Did this boy have a death wish? Everyone knew how protective those two were of me. You wanted a date with me you certainly didn't ask with Harry and Ron standing there.  
  
I think the poor boy must have thought we were all insane because we just stood there looking at him, too shocked to say anything.  
  
Finally I came to my senses and accepted. I mean he was cute and obviously had guts.  
  
"How 'bout we go grab a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?"  
  
"What? Now?" the three of us questioned at once.  
  
"Yeah now," he answered uncomfortably, "but if you have plans." I shook my head, making sure I wasn't dreaming.  
  
"No plans," I looked up at the guys. "You don't mind do you?" Harry and Ron shook their heads a gleam in their eyes and I knew I was going to cop some flack about this one.  
  
"Andrew, a word." That was Harry. A demand rather than a request. I knew he was going to do this but couldn't he have done it when I wasn't there. Harry led Andrew a little way away from Ron and I so I couldn't hear what was being said.  
  
When Andrew was finally returned to me he looked a lot paler and I couldn't help but chuckle. After assuring Andrew that Harry actually never carried out any of his threats we set off for what was to be quite a pleasant evening.  
  
From that night it became official that Andrew and I were a couple. No one was surprised, really. I was the bookish Gryffindor, he the bookish Ravenclaw. From the outside it all seemed perfect. For the first few weeks it actually was.  
  
I knew it was too good to last, slowly everything began to unravel. My first clue was when Harry started having nightmares again. Knowing he wasn't sleeping well I forced Harry to go have a nap rather than goof around with Ron after class. Having seen him safely in bed and obeying my orders I headed to the library to spend sometime with Andrew. Everything was fine until Harry burst into the room. Without thinking he headed straight to me, picked me up off my chair and pulled me into a hug. On instinct I hugged him back trying to give him the little comfort I could offer. We stood there for a few minutes Harry hanging onto me for dear life.  
  
Finally Harry pulled back and seemed to take in my appearance, like he couldn't believe I was there. "You're still here," he whispered before pulling me into another hug. That instant the reality of what he had been dreaming came crashing around me. Harry's nightmare had been about me. For a few seconds it was just us, oblivious to our surroundings, just comforted by each others presence.  
  
It wasn't until Andrew coughed loudly that we noticed he was still there. We both pulled back, Harry still holding my hand, any tighter and I swear bones would have popped.  
  
"I have to go see Dumbledore," Harry told me. "We'll talk later." After the dismal fifth year incident Harry had started to take his nightmares a lot more seriously going to Dumbledore whenever he had one.  
  
"You okay?" Harry flashes me a brilliant smile as he heads off. I watch him go a small smile on my face, not noticing an irate Andrew beside me.  
  
As the door snapped shut behind Harry I did notice Andrew. Not this again I wanted to scream in frustration. I'd seen that look on boys faces one too many times and knew exactly what it was about. Quietly I sat down beside Andrew and gently explained about me and Harry. How we were just really good friends, nothing was going on between us and if there was I wouldn't be seeing him. I even explained to him about Harry's dreams and how sometimes they came true. Eventually Andrew seemed to believe me, but I knew our little display had planted the seeds of doubt in our relationship.  
  
That was two weeks ago and things had only gone downhill from there. Whenever Harry and I were even in the same room together Andrew would be flicking looks between the two of us. Giving Harry death glares if he even moved to touch me. Andrew even got possessive of me, his arm draped around me whenever he had the chance and always trying to kiss me in public view. It was starting to get like a Tom Cat marking his territory.  
  
That's probably why I wasn't so upset now. One more week of that and I would have cracked under the pressure. Harry had even noticed, but I had dismissed him when he tried to talk to me about it. Our little blow out after the Quidditch match today had not been a surprise. I'm actually pretty glad it happened, it makes it easier for me.  
  
Andrew and I had of course argued about where to sit. I wanted to sit with Neville, Dean, Ginny and the rest of the gang but Andrew tried to insist that I sit with his Ravenclaw friends. I held my ground and we ended up not even sitting with each other. It didn't bother me; I hadn't had much time lately to spend with my housemates. I was starting to miss them.  
  
I wedged myself between Neville and Dean and we all settled in to enjoy the game. Pretty soon I'd forgotten about my fight with Andrew and was absolutely enthralled. Unconsciously my eyes began to track Harry; I'd never seen anyone sit on a broom with confidence. It was like he had been born up there.  
  
I suddenly felt Dean's sharp elbow in my ribs. "Stop watching Harry and watch the game. We just scored." I coloured slightly at his comment but turned my attention back to the game.  
  
Pretty soon Gryffindor were easily beating Ravenclaw and Harry seemed frustrated that the snitch hadn't made an appearance yet. I know he wanted to make this a quick game today.  
  
After about fifteen minutes and a sudden flash of scarlet Harry was seen in a completely horizontal dive, obviously on the snitch's tail. The Ravenclaw seeker was diving after him but she didn't have anything on Harry. My heart leapt into my throat as Harry became dangerously close to face planting into the ground at full speed. No more than two inches from the ground and Harry had pulled himself out of the dive and was holding the snitch firmly in his left hand.  
  
Two seconds later I was running onto the pitch to congratulate him. Without thinking I immediately flung myself onto Harry, giving him a kiss on the cheek. I didn't notice Andrew standing there looking irate. Apparently, as Ron told me two seconds later I had run straight passed Andrew who had been trying to get my attention. Still oblivious to Andrew Harry and I celebrated heartedly with Harry, never leaving his side.  
  
I suddenly feel someone tug my arm forcefully almost pulling me over. Harry automatically reaches his hand out to steady me. I look up at the person who tugging on me.  
  
"Andrew, what the."  
  
"Fuck do you think you are doing?" That was Harry. Harry gives Andrew a glare that would wilt flowers.  
  
"Harry, its okay I can handle this. Andrew let go of me and then we'll talk." Reluctantly both boys do as I say, but I was really not impressed.  
  
Harry quietly disappears into the background, leaving me alone to talk to Andrew but I'm still aware of him hovering in the background.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" I question him.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" he shots back incredulously. "What the hell was that with you and Potter?"  
  
"So I can't congratulate a friend now?"  
  
"Not when you're all over him."  
  
My mouth drops. "All over him?!" I manage to sputter. "Yeesh, it's only Harry." It probably wasn't the brightest thing to say at that point but at least I was being truthful.  
  
Andrew runs his hand through he's hair and I can see what's going to happen. "With you will it ever be just Harry?" I don't dignify that with a response. "I don't think this is going to work."  
  
I don't let him continue, this is just a joke. "'Cos with the jealousy." Andrew stares at me for a second I don't think he expected that to come out of my mouth. From behind me I hear a distinct scoff which could only belong to Ron. A public break-up just what every girl needs.  
  
Seeing Andrew has nothing to say I turn on my heal and push past Ron, his arm slung smugly around Luna and make my way back to the castle. "Told you not to mess with her," I hear a highly amused Harry tell Andrew.  
  
So that was what had led to this. Me sitting in the common room trying to work Harry and Ron lapping up all the attention that came with being Quidditch stars after you'd just won a match. Every few seconds I feel a pair of eyes stare at me intently and I know its Harry. Sighing I throw down my quill. I'm never going to get any work done at this rate.  
  
Smiling I make my way over to my two boys. "Knew you couldn't resist," Harry drawls and gives me a lopsided grin. It's the grin he uses when he wants something from a female I've seen him do it a thousand times. That still doesn't mean it doesn't have an effect on me. My stomach does that flopping thing I've become to only associate with Harry.  
  
I remember a vague conversation with Luna about how her stomach does pretty much the same thing when she sees Ron. I was smart enough not to divulge that mine did that when I saw Harry, that was a something I always try so hard not to think about.  
  
"What do you want?" I ask Harry warily. He gives me that innocent look before throwing his arm around my shoulders. You think my stomach was flopping before well let me tell you that was nothing compared to what it was doing now.  
  
To anyone but me you might think that these feelings were coming from the middle of nowhere. They weren't. I just try to ignore them.  
  
"'Mione," Harry whines. "Come for a walk." I give Harry and entirely suspicious look, there has got to be an alternative motive for this. "Sweetie, I'm shocked. I just want to spend time with my favourite girl."  
  
That was it; I came to two conclusions. A) I was putty in the hands of the master; b) Harry definitely wanted something.  
  
Sighing I nod my head. "C'mon smooth talker." Harry's eyes light up and he drags me out of the common room.  
  
We step outside and I'm not surprised at the beautiful night. I gaze up at the sky thankful for the seclusion of Hogwarts. Millions of stars shone out of the black background. I don't think I'll ever see anything more beautiful in my life than the night sky.  
  
I'm suddenly reminded of Harry's presence when he sighs beside me. "Makes you feel a bit insignificant doesn't it?" I nod.  
  
Harry's arm is still lodged around my shoulders we head towards the lake without thinking. Unconsciously I snuggle into him and his warmth. We continue in silence, no words needed, lost in our thoughts. We were the very picture of sap.  
  
When we reach the lake Harry takes his arm from me and I feel a pang of loss. Silently I berate myself for it. This is Harry. You're best friend. Filed away under the file marked 'Do not even think about it'. Harry jams his hands in his pockets and starts to pace in front of me. Something is incredibly wrong.  
  
"What's up?" I think those two words are the lamest words which have ever come from my mouth.  
  
Harry gives me a strange look before he starts pacing again. Suddenly he stops, tilts his head and watches me as I chew hard on my lip. I stop thinking I may draw blood soon.  
  
"Am I a bad person?" Harry asks me. I open my mouth to protest but he waves me off. "Am I a bad person to be happy you broke up with Andrew?" I study his face trying to see where he is going with this. He doesn't give me an inch. "I've watched you with Andrew and all the time I wished." Harry trails off and it's clear what he's trying to say.  
  
"You could have told me," I whisper. Probably not the reaction he expected. His head shoots up. "I think we've both been avoiding it because -"  
  
"Of the best friend thing." Harry finishes for me. We look at each other for a second and then burst out in laughter. We're idiots.  
  
Sighing we both straighten up, finally overcoming our giggles. I look up and my heart thumps when I realise exactly how close I am to Harry. My eyes lock with his blazing emerald and my heart thumps. Harry loops his arm around my waist and pulls me close. All train of thought is momentarily lost.  
  
Harry light smile crosses Harry's lips as he looks down at me. "I kinda love you 'Mione." I don't think a simple sentence has ever made me happier in my life. It was so Harry. No flowery declarations just the simple truth. I don't get a chance to reply as Harry leans down his lips brushing mine. Just lightly. He moves to pull back. I immediately reach up and pull his head back down.  
  
I've been kissed before but I've never been kissed like that. As Harry's tongue explored my mouth all coherent thought leaves my mind. I pull myself to Harry enjoying the feeling of being so close to him. We pull back both a little breathless.  
  
"Take me I'm yours," Harry whispers and I suppress a giggle. Prat.  
  
Frowning I look towards the castle. There is no way I want to go back in there tonight. Not until much, much later. I can just imagine Ron, 'Oh finally,' and then he would insist on making a big deal. I look back at Harry a smile spreading across my face. An evil glint crosses Harry's eyes and I know he's gotten my message. Standing on tiptoe I brush my lips against Harry's as he deepens the kiss I'm in bliss. 


End file.
